disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School Training
"Old School Training" is the series premiere of the Disney Channel Original series American Dragon: Jake Long. Plot On a rooftop, Luong Lao Shi, better addressed as Gramps is showing to Jake the landscape of New York City and tells him that is his responsibility to protect all magical creatures living within it. Fu Dog tells Jake that if he can make it on NYC he can make it anywhere but Gramps warns that Jake has to master his dragon powers first. Jake attempts to show off his skills and shapeshifts into a dragon and hovers above them. As Jake grabs about himself he unwillingly returns to his human form and nearly falls to his death. Later, in the Central Park, Lao Shi continues on with his lesson. Gramps warns Jake that he must obey to him without hesitation and Jake promises to do that. At that moment, Fu tracks the smell of the Huntsman and Jake realizes that he's after the unicorns. The group soon finds the Huntsman hiding in the bushes, preparing to slay the mythical horses and Gramps says that Jake must do this fight alone. Jake shapeshifts his head and prepares to breathe fire at the Huntsman. But the fire comes from the wrong end. As Jake apologizes, he realizes his pants are on fire and rushes to the river to take the fire down, revealing himself to the Huntsman. Jake transforms the rest of his body into dragon form and prepares to take battle. But then a new fighter appears -- Huntsgirl -- and the two battle, but due to his inexperience Jake is easily defeated. Gramps creates a wall of fire, saving Jake and forcing the Huntsclan to retreat. Gramps says that he needs more training and tells to go to the rooftop after class in the next day. Next day, at Millard Fillmore Middle School, Jake is at his mythology class that is given by Hans Rotwood -- a human scientist who believes in the existence of magical creatures. Hans gives to the class info that presumes that magical creatures exist, but Trixie Carter claims that they don'. After school, Spud and Trixie try to bring Jake to skateboarding but he has to go to work at Gramps' store. As he leaves, he clashes against the new girl -- Rose, who has a dragon-shaped birthmark. At the store Jake finds out that the training is to do chores -- such as cleaning the toilet, washing underwear and the floor. After hours of chores, Jake returns home where he talks to his mother, Susan, that Gramps might be crazy and wishes to be normal like his father, Jonathan, who's unaware that he married into a family of reptiles. Next day, as he leaves the school, Jake meets Rose again but his thoughts are interrupted by Trixie and Spud, who invite him to skateboarding. Jake says that he has to help his grandfather, but then a fairy arrives, giving him a letter from Lao Shi that reminds him of his chores so he decides to skip training. Hours later, Gramps and Fu Dog are at the rooftop still waiting for Jake. Then they're attacked by Huntsgirl and Huntsman who captures Gramps but Fu Dog manages to escape into the sewers. Fu Dog goes to Jake's house where he tells him about the attack. Jake then shapeshifts to his dragon form successfully, and flies with Fu Dog to the rooftop. There he fights against the Huntsgirl and as he does so, he finds out that his chores were actually training. In the middle of the fight, Jake wraps his tail around Huntsgirl's arm, removing her glove and revealing her dragon-shaped birthmark (revealing to the viewers that she is Rose, though Jake doesn't notice the birthmark). Then the Huntsman prepares to hit Jake with a plasma ball from his staff, but Jake uses his fiery breath to send him flying into another building, forcing Huntsgirl to retreat. Without the enemy around to find out about his true identity, he reverts to his human form and is congratulated by Gramps. Trivia *This episode introduces the main characters, Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Spud and Trixie as well the villains, Huntsman, Hans Rotwood, Rose/Huntsgirl. *Courtney, Rose's friend, makes her debut. *Rose and Jake will remain unaware of each other's identity as the American Dragon and Huntsgirl until the season finale, The Hunted, when Jake reveals his identity to her. Category:Television episodes Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Series premieres